Complicated
by fangirlingislife56
Summary: Hi guys so I am like the worst person at summaries but here it goes... Jack's grandfather that he hasn't seen in years all of a sudden comes into his life, Jack doesn't know what to do so he runs out of the dojo, can Kim and the others help Jack? Will Kim and Jack admit that do love each other? Will Jack and his grandfather work things out? Can the wasabi warriors help Jack?


**Hi guys! I really hope you guys enjoy the story! Please let me know what you think! :) Hope to update soon!**

Rudy: Ok everyone listen up, Ive got big news

Milton: Really what is it?

Rudy:(jumping up and down) Jack's grandfather is coming to our dojo! he said excitedly.

Jack: Wait what?!

Rudy: Yea isn't that great ?!

Jack um yea thats great (acting nervous) how did you even get ahold of him anyways?

Rudy: Um i might have talked to Bobby and he uh game me his number (he said nervously) (lying).

Jack: Really how did you really get it?

Rudy: Ok fine i looked through your contacts…..before he could finish

Jack: You looked through my phone?! (angry) how could you ?!

Rudy: well yes, i'm sorry Jack, I just um really wanted to meet the great grandpa Brewer.

Jack: Its ok just one more thing.

Rudy: Yea? (asked nervously)

Jack: Thanks for getting ahold of him.

Rudy: sure (breathed a sigh of relief , that he didn't yell).

Kim: I can't believe he's coming to our dojo .(said excitedly)

Jerry: Wait who's coming i'm confused.

Eddie: Jacks grandfather is coming. ( patted Jerry on the back)

Jerry: Oh swagg yo (said excitedly) wait Jack when was the last time you saw him?

Kim: Yea you never talk about him?

Jack: I don't really like talking about it.

Eddie: oh come on jack it can't be as bad as the time when my grandparents came to school and called me Eddie Bear on the announcements at school.

Everybody started laughing

Milton: oh come on Jack.

Jack: Fine…( they all come to sit by Jack) I guess Im just kinda nervous to see him, I haven't seen him in 5 yrs.

Kim: oh

Jerry: Yo why are you nervous man its an old dude.

Rudy: Ya an old dude, that is his grandfather he trained Bobby Wassabi in all his movies. He is like the greatest Martial Arts trainer ever. (saying excitedly)

Milton: WOW Jack your grandfather is like awesome!

Eddie: Yea but wait why havent you seen him in 5 yrs?

Jack: Because when I was younger I lived with him but then when I went to live with my parents we kept on moving and then we came here. And we never stayed in touch. he said (sadly)

Rudy: Wait but you have his number, didn't you ever call him?

Jack: Yes I tried but he never answered his phone, when I moved here and started martial arts here. I kinda stopped trying.

A man in a black suit comes in : Are you Jackson Brewer?

Jack: Yes why?

Guy in a suit: because I was told to give this to you.

Jerry: Starts laughing wait a sec your name is Jackson

Kim:(hits Jerry)

Jerry: OUCHHH Kim (screams like a girl)

Jack: Yes your were saying (staring at him)

Guy in suit: Here you go son this is from Mr. Grandpa Brewer .(walked out)

Jerry: Dude what is it?

Rudy: What are you waiting for open it.

Jack: (stood there silently) um ok he opens it … its a letter from my grandfather. ( said shocked)

Kim: Ok well what are you waiting for read it.

Everyone:Yea

Jack: Ok here it goes….

Dear: Jackson

I'm so happy that you're in martial arts. I knew you would find a dojo. Your sensie got ahold of me I will be coming tomorrow afternoon. And can't wait to see you again i'll explain everything love you.

From: Grandpa Brewer

Milton: Jack you ok?

Jack: Yea (still confused)

Eddie: I can't believe he is coming to our dojo. Arent you excited?

Jack: Yea, I'm kinda nervous I can't believe he's actually coming.

Rudy: Ok. End of practice see you all tomorrow.

The next day at school

Kim: Oh my gosh. I can't wait for after school!

Eddie: I know, I can't believe he is coming.

Milton: Well you better believe it I wonder how Jack is doing?

Kim: I know he must be so nervous.

Jerry: Dude I know, he hasn't seen the guy in 5 yrs.

Everyone: Hey Jack.

Jack: Hey guys.

Kim: So are you guys excited for this afternoon

Jerry: Um yea Kim one of the greatest martial artists is coming to our dojo plus its Jacks grandfather… I mean Jackson ( starts laughing).

Jack: First off don't ever call me Jackson, Second I don't know how to feel …. nervous excited I guess…

Milton: What do you mean?

Jack: You know when your really excited but your nervous too?

Jerry: Dude what are you nervous about its your grandfather…

Jack: I don't know, what if I'm not good enough?, for his standards? Or what his expectations are of me?

Jack: I'm gonna get to class I;ss see you later. (walks off)

Kim: I never thought about what Jack was going through.

Milton: What do you mean? He's Jack after all, he's a black belt.

Kim: I mean his grandfather is one of the worlds best martial arts trainers in the world.

Eddie: Come on guys we better get to class.

Kim: Yea see ya guys later.

Jerry: You guys what's the book with all of the numbers in it ?

Eddie: You mean math? ( he said sarcastically)

Jerry: Thats the one you thanks (runs to class before the bell rings)

Chapter 3

It was the end of the day and everyone met at their usual place/ the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

Rudy: Hey everyone i want you all practicing , Jacks grandfather is going to be here soon

They all nodded and started practicing 5 min later they heard the door open.

There heads all shot up looking at the door …. it was Rudy. They all sighed giving there sensi a glar.

Rudy: What did i do?

Everyone: sighing

Milton: We thought you were Jacks grandfather.

Jack: He probably won't come.

Kim: Oh come on Jack he's your grandfather i bet he'll show up soon. (patting him on the back).

Jack: I guess (shrugging his shoulders).

Everyone left but Me, Kim, Milton and Rudy obviously, I was about to leave when i heard someone say my name.

Grandfather: Jackson, is that you ? ( starts to cry as he walks in ).

Rudy: How about you guys go home so they can catch up, i'll be in my office.

Kim,Milton: Fine (sighing and left )

Jack: Yea its me (still shocked that his grandfather is standing right in front of him) you actually came.

Grandfather: Of course I would why wouldn't I?

Jack: (shrugged his shoulders) you never answered my phone calls (looking at the ground).

Grandfather: Come here Jackson just please let me explain.

Jack just stares at his grandfather

Grandfather: I walked over to my grandson slowly and gave him a hug. Im so sorry Jackson so sorry (started crying)

Jack looked him in the eyes

Grandfather: Jack please say something (kept looking at him)

Jack Runs out of the dojo

Jack's grandfather just looked at the floor shocked , not saying anything. And then Rudy came out.

Rudy: Where's Jack (looking confused).

Grandfather: He he ran off

Rudy: What do you mean ran off? ( looking puzzled).

Grandfather: Yea he looked scared like he didn't know me, and he ran off. Will you go find him for me …. please? (begging)

Rudy: Not knowing what to say about the whole thing …. I'll do my best i'll be back in an hour.

Rudy's pov

Ok I need to find Jack but first I need to go get Kim, she would know where to look. On my way to kim's house i thought why the heck would Jack run off ?... next thing i knew i was at Kim's house.

Rudy: (knocks on Kim's door) hey Kim do you have a min ?

Kim: um ya sure whats going on? ( confused )

Rudy : well its Jack , he ran off

Kim: What ?! (she shouted)

Rudy: Kim calm down you need to help me find Jack !

Kim: Why me ? trying to act like nothing was going on between the two of them.

Rudy: oh come on Kim can we just go ? you're not fooling anybody ;)

Kim: (blushes) can we just go already ( she said impatiently)

As they were driving off Kim couldn't stop thinking about Jack.

Kim's Pov.

I just want to hug jack right now… Kim she said to her self you don't like Jack! no i love him no kim stop come on kim think. Everything from love to anger was going through my head until…...KIM KIM KIM KIM don't make me say your whole name Rudy said. Oh sorry what i must have fell asleep…. (lieing)

Ya right Kim nice try but listen where do you think Jack would run off too ? Well um shouldn't you be asking Jerry or Milton or even Eddie about where he would go ? Oh come on Kim really you two are so complicated, I mean you two seem to spend the most time with each other and well you guys are best friends or even more than just….

before he could even say another word

RUDY I shouted sorry sorry Rudy confessed as he was rolling his eyes. I saw that I said and I was thinking when Jack gets worried or doesn't want to talk to anyone he normally goes somewhere where no one would think he would be…

Oh thats good Kim but um where exactly do you think that would be , perhaps maybe oh i don't know an address of some sort ? Rudy said. (sarcastically)

Or well you know I could just call him I said sarcastically. Really Kim at a time like this you want to play with you phone really , wait did you just say you could call Jack ? Rudy said. Um ya i did Rudy I said . Well what are you waiting for Kim call him ! Rudy shouted.

Ok here goes nothing I thought to myself as I pushed the #1 on my phone and if your wondering yes yes I do have Jack as a emergency number and he has me an emergency number too. Anyways here goes nothing I hit the call button ….

Jacks POV

I honestly didn't know where I was going I just needed to get away from everything. My grandfather just randomly shows up in my life and thinks that we're going to be perfectly fine and everything…

What if he wants me to move back with him and train ….. What if …. GAAAAH now im sounding like Milton….

Next thing I know my phone goes off ….. Its Kim, gosh I love her so much, no I don't what am I saying shes my best friend I mean ugh why is my life so complicated right now … Should I answer…. No I just can't talk to anyone right now I just want to be left alone.

Kim's Pov

Voice mail, Jack why won't you answer, I wish I could help him and be there for him through this rough time, wait a second I can track him through his phone. Rudy I shout get your GPS ready,

What said Rudy confused as always. Wait did Jack answer ?!

Wow he is as dumb as Jerry right now, but I do know he cares about Jack just as much as I do, No it went straight to voicemail and in other words get ready to type in this address were going to track down his location by calling him again I said.

Ok lets try this again all I need is for the phone to keep ringing long enough so that I can get the address gosh now i'm sounding like Milton I thought to myself here goes nothing.

I press the call button. Ring Ring Ring i bet its going to go to voicemail, 1 ring after another when I was going to right down the address I heard a voice it sounded like wait a second Jack ? Is that you I said into the phone …..

Jack's Pov

I was just sitting there thinking to myself, I know kim just wants to help me but gosh I hate this…. And then I realized that I was so in though I heard my phone ring and being me I just answered it without thinking and then I heard the voice, Kim

Convo

Jack: Hello I mumbled

Kim:Jack is that you ?!

Jack: Ya, Im guessing this is Kim (smiling because, she called again)

Kim: Yes, where are you? ( smiling because I can hear is voice)

Jack: So what's up ? ( trying to change the subject, gosh i love her voice)

Kim: Oh nothin, ( I knew he would try changing the subject so I was playing along with his little game and I started writing down the address)

Jack: Hey kim…

Kim: Ya ?

Jack:Can I call you later?

Kim: Sure see you soon ( Smiling because her plan was working).

End of Convo

That was odd she didn't even ask me where I was….unless she tracked my phone...

Kim's Pov

Ha ok got it Rudy type this address in I said quickly. Ok got it said Rudy.

Ok so as we put the address in it came up to be 2.3 miles away from here ok lets go I told Rudy, It started getting really dark outside and as we kept going we finally came to the destination ….

As we slowly reached the destination I was completely shocked why would anyone wanna come he I thought too myself before my thoughts were interrupted by Rudy. Kim Kim KIMMMMM Rudy shouted at me. WHAT! I shouted. Rudy shocked that I yelled just ignored me and continued, we better start looking before it gets too dark he said. For once he also had a great idea ok um ill look in the woods and you look over there I pointed to an abandoned house say meet up in 30 min ? I said to my sensi. He seemed to agree as he headed to the abandoned house and I headed into the woods.

I swear I looked behind every bush and every tree at least 1000 times, where are you Jack I thought to myself please be ok. Ok so I truely do love Jack ok yes I said it but I doubt he feels the same so I might as well just except the fact and just keep looking. At least were best friends and maybe even more someday oh come on kim stop it I shouted at myself trying to stop daydreaming about Jack.

Jack

Jack

Jack

I shouted I kept on looking though making sure I left some sort of track so I wouldn't get lost I decided to to mark my trail with glitter that I had in my purse. Yes I may be a black belt but I do love my glitter, as I grabbed the glitter out of my purse I smiled as I pulled out the pictures of Jack and I when we ditched karate and got pizza instead. And then of course Rudy caught us and we got detention yes I said detention which really just means having to do an extra practice and spend even more time with jack ;). As I kept on looking my phone went off it was Rudy.

Rudy's Pov

So Kim and I had made up a plan, some how we were going to find Jack, why the heck would he run off just like that, I mean Jack of all people, I mean its only his grandfather after all whats the big deal, there has to be something ells going on. So Kim decided she would look in the woods and she left be looking in this creepy old abandoned house, of all places even though im a black belt im not gonna lie Im a little nervous walking into the house without a second Im a 3rd degree black belt what 3rd degree black belt needs back up I said to myself as I slowly opened the door….

Jack's Pov

Crappp as I heard the door creak open, to be honest I jumped a little what can I say im in an abandoned house, I was so confused do I really want to tell them why Im so nevous and timmid towards my grandfather, I mean I have so many questions…..

Why did he leave me?

Why did he make me live with my parents?

Why did he never call me?

I can't do this anymore he just comes into my life like why the heck with he answer my sensi that he dosn't even know but yet he wont answer his own grandson?! I am so mad right now I suddenly felt the erge to punch something, next thing I know Im punching a wall in the next room over forgetting all about that someone had opened the door. A few min. later I felt someone grab me, my reflexes kicked in and I started fighting that was until the stranger was calling my name, I realized that I knew the voice but it wasn't Kim….

Rudy's pov

So as I was just roaming the house I heard someone punching a wall I instantly thought Jack could it be I thought, as I kept on walking the noise kept on getting louder, as I walked into the next room sure enough it was Jack punching the heck out of the wall I might add either there was already a hole in the wall or Jack was just plain mad. So me being the adult I did what I thought was right and grabbed Jack's shoulder and pulled him back, and stupid me forgot all about Jack's reflexs as he started fighting me but one thing I've learned about Jack is that he's a hard person to read unlike Jerry,Milton,and Eddie those three if you ask them whats wrong they will tell you, but Jack is the complete opposite, he's the most stubbornest kid i've ever met. But he's one of the nicest kids I know, I've never seen him like this before…..

My thoughts got cut short by him still trying to fight me, me of course blocking his attacks while calling his name…

Jack

Jack

Jack

I yelled he finally stopped and looked at me, Rudy he said.


End file.
